Shingeki no Tujuh Belasan
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Al-Sekoting juga melaksanakan tujuh belasan, lho. Gimana ya keasyikan tujuh belasannya Al-Sekoting? / Garing. I own nothing, even the ideas. Dedicated to Al-Sekoting. I'm sorry..


"BERDJOEAAANGGGGG!"

"MADJOEEEEE!"

"BERDJUAANGGGG!"

"MADJOEEEE!"

- Pak Irvin dan Nak Eren yang adu teriak paling semangat demi tujuh belasan.

* * *

**_Shingeki no Tujuh Belasan_**

_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) __**Isayam Hajime**_

_**Warning: **__Full kegajean, kealayan, keOOCan, dan segalanya. AU, Al-Sekoting versi 17-an. Rifai dengan logat jadoel. Idea isn't mine at all. I got some idea from Al-Sekoting fanpage in FP._

_**For those who didn't knows it yet: **__Rifai = Levi. Joko = Jean. Markonah = Marko. Budi = Bertholdt. Rustam = Reiner. Amin = Armin._

_Dedicated to __**Al-Sekoting member **__and __**Our heroes that gave us freedom and future**__._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hari ini tanggal tujuh belas Agustus, kalian ngerti nggak?!" teriak Pak Ustad Rifai dengan lantangnya.

"Ngerti Pak Ustad!" seru seluruh anggota Al-Sekoting dengan lantangnya di apel pagi hari ini.

"Apa kalian ngerti apa lagi maksudnya?!"

"Nggak ngerti Pak Ustad!" jawab semuanya jujur. Dan untungnya Pak Ustad Rifai nggak langsung menggunakan kepala Connie buat nyundulin anak-anak Sekoting satu-satu.

"Djoko!" seru Pak Ustad sambil menunjuk Joko dengan gagahnya. "Apakah kau tahoe arti dari toejoeh belas Agoestoes?!"

"Ora ngarti Pak Ustad!" jawab Joko jujur. Dan langsung kena sambitan permen kenyal yang kita kenal dengan y*pi.

"Maksoed saja hari ini pada enam poeloeh delapan tahoen laloe adalah hari kemerdekaan kita!" seru Pak Ustad sambil mengunyah permen kenyal kesayangannya itu.

"Lah emang iya pak?" tanya Eren dengan polosnya. Terlalu polos.

"Eren, kamoe menjelak saya bitjara lagi saya ubah kaoe mendjadi yoepi!"

"Siap Pak!"

"Begitoe lebih baik," Pak Ustad Rifai ngangguk-ngangguk. "Karena hari ini hari kemerdekaan, mari kita ramaikan hari ini dengan berbagai atjara."

"Contohnya, Pak?" tanya semuanya serempak.

"APEL PAGI SELAMA ENAM JAM PENUH!"

Dan semuanya langsung pingsan.

"Oedah gitoe kita adakan atjara lomba-lomba. Seperti; balap karoeng, makan keroepoek, pandjat pinang, dan tarik tambang."

"LOMBA MAKAN KENTANG ADA NGGAK PAK?!" tanya Sasha kegirangan.

"Enggak ada! Entar tak selepet kamu, Sas!"

"Yaahhhh!" Sasha langsung pundung di pojokan.

Dan setelah pemberitahuan panjang itu, akhirnya apel enam jam benar-benar dilaksanakan. Benar-benar berjam-jam, tapi mungkin bukan enam jam.

Kaki Eren sampe udah sampe disko di tempat.

"Sial, pegel abis," gerutu Eren yang kakinya udah mulai joget dangdutan. "TATAKAAEEEEEE!" jeritnya tiba-tiba, dan Eren langsung kena selepet selop masjid sama Pak Ustad Rifai.

Akhirnya tiba waktu mengheningkan cipta. Pak Irvin, selaku pemimpin upacara, mengucapkan, "Marilah kita menundukkan kepala sejenak, mengenang arwah pahlawan yang telah gugur. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai!" tepat saat itu, paduan suara yang suaranya soak nyanyi Mengheningkan Cipta dan tiba-tiba Joko menangis indah. Mungkin terkenang Markonah. Joko menangis indah sampe terduduk di lapangan, dan PMR ngiranya dia pingsan. Untung nggak beneran digotong ke UKS.

"Watashi wa tsuyoi," ujar Mikasa sambil mengangguk kecil begitu upacara selesai. Memang, yang tersisa dalam keadaan hidup setelah upacara itu cuma dia dan Pak Ustad Rifai serta Pak Irvin, dan Mikasa bangga karenanya.

.

.

.

"Baik semuanyaaa!" teriak Pak Ustad Rifai dengan muka datar sambil mukul bedug. "Ayo cepat kita adakan lombanya!"

"Haaahhhhh?!" semuanya menjerit layaknya saat dimakan titan, tepar setelah upacara enam jam itu.

"Ayo, semuanya! Semangat!" ujar Christa menyemangati sambil tersenyum riang gembira. Kalo katanya si Joko sama si Amin, sih, kayak dewi.

"Liat dong dia, semangat. Nggak kayak kalian. Loyo, cemen," ujar Ustad Rifai, nusuknya sampe ke ulu hati.

"Kalo gitu... TATAKAAEEEEEE!" Eren seketika bangkit, siap melaksanakan lomba apapun itu.

Lomba pertama kali ini adalah lomba makan kerupuk. Pesertanya adalah Ustad Rifai, Sasha, Mikasa, Joko, Budi, dan beberapa peserta lainnya.

"Yak, lomba makan kerupuk... dimulai!" seru Pak Irvin, mengawali lomba makan kerupuk. Mikasa makan dengan lincahnya, nggak mau kalah dari yang lain, terutama dari Pak Ustad. Joko makan sambil nangis, mengingat Markonah yang biasanya berbagai setengah kerupuk dengannya. Budi makan dengan semangat, disemangati oleh Rustam yang mengancam akan melaporkan ke Aningsih kalau-kalau Budi kalah. Sementara Sasha mesti dibujuk dulu supaya makan kerupuknya, sedih nggak disediain kentang.

Sementara Pak Ustad Rifai...

"INI SIAPA PANITIA LOMBA MAKAN KERUPUKNYA?!" teriaknya. Maklum, kerupuknya digantung setinggi 170 cm dari tanah, sementara, kalian tahulah setinggi apa Rifai.

"Bukan saya, lho, Pak," ujar Pak Irvin sok inosen, padahal dia yang jadi panitia dan sengaja ninggiin kerupuknya supaya Pak Ustad gak bisa menang.

"KALO GITU, EREN! SINI!" teriak Pak Ustad, sementara Eren dengan polosnya mendekati Pak Ustad. "Terngkurepan!" Eren pun tengkurepan. Enggak tengkurep sih, tapi posisi kayak main kuda-kudaan. Pak Ustad pun naik ke punggung Eren dan berhasil makan kerupuk dengan suksesnya.

Dan keluar sebagai pemenang ketiga.

.

.

.

"BERDJOEAAAANGGGGG!"

"MADJOEEEEEE!"

"BERDJOAAANGGGGGG!"

"MADJOEEEE!"

"BERDJOEAAANGGGGG!"

"MADJOEEEEE! SAJA MENAAAANGGGGG!" seru Pak Irvin begitu sampe di garis finish. Ngapain? Oh, cuma balap karung. Balap karungnya tiga kilometer. Tadinya pesertanya ada banyak, semua cowok Al-Sekoting kecuali Ustad Rifai ikutan. Rifai nggak mau ikut karena katanya karungnya kotor, nggak mau. Gitu deh. Dan setelah begitu banyak rintangan dilewati, tersisalah Pak Irvin dan Nak Eren yang dengan hebohnya berteriak "Berdjoeang" dan "Madjoe" sambil lompat-lompatan pake sarung kayak pocong. Sayangnya, Eren kurang ngehitz, jadinya kalah cepet sama Pak Irvin. Akhirnya gelar pelompat tercepat a la Al-Sekoting pun jatuh pada Pak Irvin.

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya tarik tambang! Tim satu; Mikasa, Amin, Joko, Connie, sama Pak Irvin! Tim dua; saya, Eren, Budi, Rustam, dan Sasha! Satu cewek sisanya cowok! Pas kan?!"

"Nggak adil!" seru Mikasa. "Aku mau sama Eren!"

"Nggak, entar kalian yang nggak adil," ujar Pak Ustad kalem. "Udah, cuma lomba tujuh belasan doang." Dan dengan api membara di mata, Mikasa ngambil posisi terdepan, begitu juga Rifai. Keduanya seperti rival yang memperebutkan Eren. Sementara Eren panik sendiri ngeliatnya.

"Mulai, ya? Satu... dua... tiga!"

Tari ditarik dengan kekuatan super, sampai akhirnya semua menyadari, ini sebenarnya pertarungan antara Rifai dan Mikasa. Akhirnya setiap orang dari kedua tim tersebut satu per satu mulai melepaskan tambang, membiarkan Mikasa dan Rifai tarik menarik tambang tanpa henti, yang sampe acara selesai juga kayaknya belom selesai.

.

.

.

"Terakhir panjat pinang, ya?" Amin berseru girang. Girang bukan gara-gara panjat pinang, tapi gara-gara udah mau selesai lombanya.

"Kalian sudah tahu peraturan panjat pinang, kan?" tanya Pak Irvin. Semuanya mengangguk. "Satu lagi peraturan khusus a la Al-Sekoting," ujarnya, ditambah jeda, membuat suasanya jadi misterius. "Nggak boleh ada yang jadi titan!"

Krik.

"Elah gitu doang," ujar Joko sok. "Ya udah, timnya gimana Pak?"

"Tim satu; Eren, Sasha, Joko, sama Rustam. Tim dua; Connie, Budi, Amin, sama saya. Cukup adil?" ujar Pak Irvin.

"NGGAK MAU! SASHA NGGAK MAU IKUT KALO NGGAK PAKE KENTANG!" jerit Sasha histeris.

"Kenapa saya nggak sama Budi aja, Pak?" tanya Rustam kecewa.

"Lah kepala saya plontos gini apa entar nggak licin Pak?" celetuk Connie polos.

"Sasha, itu ada kentang di balik tiap hadiahnya, makanya mesti kamu ambil satu-satu. Budi, entar kalo kamu sama Rustam malah gagal lho kalian modusan mulu. Connie jadi yang paling atas aja kalo gitu," ujar Pak Irvin diplomatis, sukses menyelesaikan masalah semuanya termasuk masalah kentang Sasha yang diselesaikan kayak bilang ke bocah; 'Dek, sebenernya kalo kamu ke kamar kakak entar ketemu ikannya lho'.

Panjat pinang dilakukan dengan seru. Connie yang nggak mau jadi paling atas memilih jadi paling bawah, sementara yang manjat terus-terusan gagal karena kepala Connie licin ditambah oli makin licin. Sasha manjat sepenuh hati dan ngambil semua hadiahnya sepenuh hati, berharap menemukan kentang. Eren teriak-teriak "BERJUAANGGG" terus kayak orang gila. Pak Irvin teriak-teriak "MAJUUUU" terus kayak orang sarap. Dan akhirnya acara panjat pinang selesai, dengan baju seragam Al-Sekoting jadi item oli dan lumpur.

"Yak, acara hari ini selesai," Pak Irvin menepuk tangannya. "Terima kasih partisipasinya." Sementara tak ada yang mendengarkan karena semuanya terkapar kecapean.

Begitulah tujuh belasan di Al-Sekoting! Tujuh belasanmu seperti apa?

_**- Fin -**_

* * *

"UDAH NYERAH AJA KEK!"

"KAU YANG NYERAH, SANTRIWATI DURHAKA!"

"YA PAK USTAD AJA KEK YANG NYERAH SAMA SANTRI!"

Ada apa ini? Mari kita tengok sebentar.

... Ternyata Mikasa dan Ustad Rifai masih asik adu tarik tambang.

Kira-kira kapan selesainya, ya?

* * *

**Author's note: **Not gomen. /ha

Maksud saya, I'm sorry ;w; /slap

iya, gaje, time skip nya cepet banget. alay norak bapuk. Ikr. ini dibuat super ngebut sih... Rii gapunya banyak waktu /ha

ANYWAY, MET TUJUH BELASAN YAAA o/

TEROES, DJANGAN LOEPA IKOET SDAnniv#1 JAAAA! /slap

#SDAnniv ITU EVENT MENYAMBUT ULTAHNYA SukaDukaAuthor ! BEBAS FANDOM LHO! ORIFIC JUGA BOLEH! ASIK KAN~! AYO IKUT MAKANYAAA!


End file.
